


Синица в руках

by Naila_Bannayeva



Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [28]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Missing Scene, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21673900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naila_Bannayeva/pseuds/Naila_Bannayeva
Summary: Она любит Ньюта уже довольно давно. Почти полжизни. Но стоит ли и дальше идти по дороге, ведущей в тупик?
Relationships: Newt Scamander/Bunty/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Фанфики по "Гарри Поттеру"/Harry Potter [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057571





	Синица в руках

***  
Стопка учебников и свитков у нее на коленях накренилась и готова вот-вот свалиться на землю. Банти этого не замечает. Она нервно водит кончиком пера по щеке. Туда-сюда, туда-сюда… Но вот перо скользит уже гораздо хуже – щека намокла. Банти рассеянным, непонимающим взглядом смотрит на слипшийся от ее слез кончик пера и медленно утирает тыльной стороной кисти такие же слипшиеся от слез ресницы – прямо как героиня романа. А потом совсем не романтично шмыгает носом и сморкается в свой хаффлпаффский шарфик. Хотя в кармане мантии у нее лежит батистовый платок, обшитый кружевами и надушенный тетиными французскими духами «Лориган» Коти.

Эти духи три-четыре года назад были новинкой сезона. Тетя Мэйбл, которая все еще не потеряла надежды выйти замуж, несмотря на зрелый возраст, приобрела тогда этот магловский эликсир в расчете привлечь внимание соседа, мистера Локайера. Он магл, этот мистер Локайер. Но ведь и тетя Мейбл как бы не совсем волшебница. Ей, сквибу, нечего рассчитывать на брак с волшебником.

Мистер Локайер вдовец, на пару лет моложе тети Мэйбл, и у него отличный домик – небольшой, но аккуратный, с прехорошеньким садиком. А еще у него книжная лавка, и тетя Мейбл частенько туда наведывается – якобы за очередным романом. На самом деле ее там интересует только один роман – ее собственный, с мистером Локайером. Но этот роман судьба упрямо отказывается писать… Когда тетя Мэйбл в первый раз вошла в книжную лавку, благоухая «Лориганом», мистер Локайер до слез расчихался – у него оказалась аллергия на мускус. А может, на ваниль. Или на кориандр. В общем, на «Лориган». Хотя, как сказала потом тетя, скорее всего тому виной циветта – это очень коварный компонент.

Что ж, тете виднее. Она хорошо изучила магловскую парфюмерию и даже сама пробует делать духи. У них в семье по материнской линии почти все – зельевары. Будь тетя Мэйбл волшебницей – тоже стала бы зельеваром. Но она и так неплохо устроилась. В ее косметической лавочке всегда полно покупателей. Вот только мистер Локайер туда никогда не заходит…

После того провала с «Лориганом» тетя, проплакав целый день, хотела выбросить еще почти полный флакон с граненой крышкой, но Банти выпросила его себе. Тетя не смогла отказать маленькой племяннице, в которой души не чаяла. Банти жила с тетей Мэйбл с пяти лет – с того самого дня, когда ее родителям пришло письмо из Министерства магии, в которое, помимо министерского послания, было вложено другое письмо – с королевским вензелем.

Соседям-маглам тетя Мэйбл рассказывала, что родители малютки Банти – миссионеры, проповедуют божье слово африканским дикарям. Но черный континент – неподходящее место для того чтобы растить ребенка, поэтому сестра с зятем, мол, оставили дочь у нее. Не могла же она сказать им, в самом деле, что ее сестра и зять работают в королевском зоопарке! Не в том, где бывали многие лондонцы и гости столицы, а в секретном, куда нет доступа никому, кроме членов королевской семьи. Потому что там содержатся волшебные создания. Вот за этими созданиями и ухаживают родители Банти – отличный магозоолог и опытная в изготовлении лекарств волшебница. Они, как незаменимые специалисты, не имеют права отлучаться оттуда надолго – максимум на пару дней, да и то не чаще одного раза в месяц. Таковы условия договора между Министерством магии и королевским двором.

Банти помнит, как радовались родители, когда она поступила на Хаффлпафф. Еще бы, ведь они оба закончили в свое время именно этот факультет! Там и познакомились, хотя и учились на разных курсах. Банти считает, что ей повезло больше: она встретила свою любовь на своем же курсе и потому может подолгу любоваться во время занятий тем, как солнце золотит непослушные вихры Ньюта Скамандера, как он смешно чешет нос и как поскрипывает перо в его руке. Он левша, и Банти это почему-то умиляет. 

Тетя говорит, что каждая девушка должна дождаться своего принца. Банти считает Ньюта Скамандера своим принцем. Но увы, для Ньюта она кто угодно – однокурсница, товарищ по увлечению магическими существами, даже, можно сказать, друг, – но только не принцесса. И Банти остро ощущает это.

Однажды, вспомнив про флакон «Лоригана», который бережно хранился у нее в комнате, в нижнем ящике комода, она написала тете с просьбой прислать его. И тетя немедленно прислала. Обрадованная Банти обильно надушила свой батистовый платок с кружевами. И уже на следующий день, работая бок о бок с Ньютом в теплицах, вытащила платок и стала как бы невзначай обмахиваться им. Щеки у нее раскраснелись, сердце гулко стучало… Что скажет Ньют? Понравится ли ему этот запах? Не сочтет ли он его вульгарным? Ведь тетя рассказывала, что этот аромат считается «непристойным»… А что, если Ньют сразу расчихается, как мистер Локайер? Вот ужас-то будет…

Но Ньют, заметив, как она, раскрасневшись, обмахивается платком, лишь сказал:

\- Тебе жарко? Может, выйдешь во двор подышать?

Банти сникла. Это было совсем не то, на что она рассчитывала. И даже не то, чего она боялась. Неужели ему совсем-совсем не интересен «Лориган»? Наверное, нет. И сама Банти ему, кажется, тоже не интересна… И все же она сделала последний отчаянный рывок – помахала перед носом Ньюта своим платком и спросила:  
  
\- Как тебе этот аромат? Называется «Лориган». Его маглы придумали… Кто бы мог подумать, что они такое умеют, правда?

Ньют оторвался от грядки, в которой увлеченно ковырялся, и поднял голову. Он прикрыл глаза и втянул воздух тонкими ноздрями:  
  
\- Роза, кориандр, фиалка, мускус, ваниль… И что-то еще. Много чего. Не могу всего распознать – одно забивает другое. 

\- Тебе нравится? – настаивала Банти, потеряв голову от собственной смелости. – Пахнет травами – почти как у нас в теплице… – Она уже не знала, что сказать и как еще привлечь внимание Ньюта к «Лоригану». И к себе.

\- Не очень, честно говоря, – отозвался Ньют, и сердце Банти рухнуло, разбившись вдребезги. – Естественный запах трав и цветов гораздо приятнее, а это… Это просто слабое подражание природе.

В тот же вечер, поднявшись в совятню, Банти отослала «Лориган» обратно, попросив тетю вернуть его в нижний ящик комода. Ей не хотелось выбрасывать тетин подарок – память о детстве. Но она больше видеть не могла этот флакон с граненой крышкой.

Прошла неделя. И вот сегодня Банти плачет, сидя на скамейке во дворе школы и держа на коленях свои школьные принадлежности. Потому что мимо только что прошел Ньют. А рядом с ним прошла – нет, не прошла, а проплыла! – красавица Лита со Слизерина. И от Литы пахло «Лориганом».

\- Тебе нравятся мои духи? – спросила Лита у Ньюта, как-то особенно изящно наклонив голову – у Банти никогда не выходили такие женственные движения, как бы она ни старалась.

\- Это «Лориган»? – откликнулся Ньют, и Банти показалось, что его голос слегка дрожит – так, как дрожал ее собственный, когда она обращалась к Ньюту. – Да, приятный аромат…

\- Вот уж не думала, что ты разбираешься в парфюмерии! – в голосе Литы звучало изумление и восхищение.   
Банти вытянула шею и навострила уши: ей было очень интересно, что ответит Ньют. Но он только смущенно кашлянул и потупился. Они с Литой прошли дальше и стали подниматься по ступенькам, а Банти смотрела им вслед и плакала, не замечая слез.

Когда они переступили порог замка и скрылись в полутьме холла, Банти перевела взгляд на мокрое перо в руке. Перо было жалким, съежившимся. Как и она сама. И Банти, внезапно разозлившись непонятно на кого, резким движением сломала перо пополам. Но и этого ей было мало. Выхватив палочку, она прошептала: «Экспеллимеллиус!» – и перо осыпалось на землю горсткой пепла. 

***  
Кельпи явно беспокоился – носился туда-сюда по подземной гавани, забрызгивая каменный пирс клочьями своей пенной гривы. Вот чего ему не хватает, интересно? Почему капризничает? Накормлен он от души, сытно – Ньют не скупится на корм для своих подопечных, а Банти всегда скрупулезно выполняет его распоряжения, в том числе и насчет кормежки. И со здоровьем у водяной лошадки вроде как уже нет проблем. Хотя, может, рана все еще беспокоит беднягу?

Все эти мысли проносились в голове у Банти, пока она почтительно выслушивала распоряжения Ньюта, стоя перед ним на пирсе, у самой кромки. Разнервничавшийся кельпи только что обдал их обоих пенной волной. Скамандер вымок с ног до головы, а у Банти только промокли ноги – придется сменить чулки, да и туфли тоже. Ньют стряхнул воду с рукава, но не торопился достать палочку, чтобы обсушиться окончательно – для него сейчас гораздо важнее было перечислить, что Банти должна будет сделать в его отсутствие. 

Итак, Ньют Скамандер отправляется в очередную командировку. А ей, его ассистентке, только и остается, что вновь ждать его тут, в его лаборатории-зверинце. И заботиться о его питомцах. Но Банти это не в тягость: она была бы рада заботиться не только о питомцах Скамандера, но и о нем самом всю свою жизнь. Однако взять на себя заботы о самом Ньюте ей вряд ли когда-нибудь придется. И с каждым днем Банти понимает это все отчетливее. 

Раньше, в школе, ей казалось, что все дело в красавице Лите. Где уж было дурнушке-толстушке Банти с ней равняться… Ньют смотрел только на Литу и больше никого вокруг не видел. Но вот вроде бы и с Литой Ньют уже давным-давно расстался, и Банти, похудевшая и похорошевшая, теперь намного ближе к нему, чем кто-либо другой, а ничего не меняется. Совсем ничего. Для Ньюта она, Банти, по-прежнему кто угодно – бывший школьный товарищ, незаменимая ассистентка, интересный собеседник в минуты редкого отдыха, – но только не женщина. 

Они прощаются. Ньют поднимается по винтовой лесенке наверх, к выходу. А Банти, вздохнув, направляется в свою комнатенку в дальнем конце пирса – там у нее хранится рабочая одежда. Есть там и запасные чулки. Целых три пары. И запасные туфли. Казалось бы, зачем волшебнице на такой, прямо скажем, далеко не конторской работе запасные чулки и туфли? Промокли ноги – можно высушить их с помощью волшебства. А еще лучше заранее, перед тем как приступить к работе возле подземного бассейна, наложить на всю одежду Импервиус, чтобы не промокала.

С платьями и костюмами Банти, между прочим, так и поступает – их все равно не видно под защитной рабочей мантией. Но туфли и чулки – другое дело. Они видны из-под мантии. И Банти надеется, что однажды Ньют обратит внимание на ее стройные ноги с хорошо развитыми икрами. Запасные туфли с кокетливыми пряжками, на смену другой паре – с не менее кокетливыми розами из черной кожи, и нарядные чулки с различными узорами она тут держит по той же причине: чтобы под благовидным предлогом менять их в рабочее время и тем самым пытаться привлечь внимание Ньюта сменой своего облика.

Но все попусту. Иногда Банти кажется, что привлечь внимание Ньюта она могла бы, только превратившись в какое-нибудь магическое существо. И что самое ужасное, она ощущает, что вполне согласилась бы на это, будь такое возможно.

На полпути в свою рабочую комнатку Банти внезапно останавливается. Ньют ведь уехал – сегодня она его уже не увидит. Так зачем ей переобуваться и надевать другие чулки? Проще высушить те, что на ней сейчас. И надо наконец разобраться с кельпи, а то ишь как разбушевался – только сейчас затих. Осмотреть бы его, что ли… Если дастся, конечно. 

Банти потянулась в карман за палочкой, но передумала. Ей вдруг захотелось совершить какую-нибудь глупость. Чтобы забыть о Ньюте и о себе самой, не нужной ему… Что бы такого сделать? Банти вдруг вспомнила, как они с тетей плескались в купальне на реке. Панталоны купального костюма были ужасно длинными, их пышные оборки мешали ходить и бегать. Плавать, наверное, тоже мешали бы, но плавать Банти и не умела. Она подворачивала эти дурацкие оборки как можно выше и сидела на помосте купальни, болтая ногами в воде. Это было так приятно! Может, и сейчас это нехитрое развлечение принесет ей удовольствие?

Скинув рабочую мантию и приподняв платье повыше, она начала скатывать в трубочку мокрый чулок, как вдруг почувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд со стороны бассейна. Она обернулась туда. Из воды на нее глядел кельпи, положив свою мокрую красивую голову с пенной гривой на камни пирса.

Почувствовав непонятное смущение, Банти быстро сняла чулок и резко одернула подол платья. Затем быстрым шагом прошла к себе в комнатку. Там она сняла и другой чулок, а потом и туфли. Скинула защитную мантию. Высушила ее, а также чулки и туфли одним взмахом палочки и оставила все это на стуле. И, взяв с собой кусок сырого мяса – любимое лакомство кельпи – босиком вышла к водоему. Но капризного водного существа уже нигде не было видно.

Ничего, еще появится. И тогда она, Банти, угостит его, а заодно проверит, все ли с ним в порядке. Палочку она не забыла прихватить – Ньют не уставал напоминать ей об осторожности, тем более когда дело касалось водяной лошадки. Правда, она почему-то совсем не боялась взбалмошного кельпи. Тот появился здесь относительно недавно, но уже успел стать одним из ее любимчиков. 

Выбрав местечко посуше, Банти уселась прямо на камни пирса и опустила ноги в воду. Палочку она держала в руке. Кусок мяса положила рядом. Вода в бассейне была совсем не холодной, и Банти стала с наслаждением болтать ногами, забыв о кельпи, о работе и даже о Ньюте. Лишь раз ей показалось, словно что-то коснулось ее ноги под водой – будто водоросли пощекотали. Она вздрогнула, но ощущение не повторилось, и Банти вновь забыла обо всем.

Наконец ей надоело ребячиться. Перестав болтать ногами в воде, она подтянула их под себя и посидела так некоторое время. Только сейчас, расправляя подол темного шифонового платья, она заметила, что забыла надеть защитную мантию. Хорошо, что кельпи так и не появился! А то обрызгал бы ее с ног до головы. 

Оставив кусок мяса у самой воды, она поднялась и отряхнула платье, разгладив его на груди и боках. Час был уже поздний, и хотя магическое освещение в подземелье работало бесперебойно, неумолимая усталость не хуже, чем цифры на часах, подсказывала Банти, что пора спать. Завтра много работы – Ньют оставил ей длинный список поручений.

В отсутствие своего работодателя Банти ночевала тут же, да и в другие дни редко заглядывала домой. Родители ее по-прежнему трудились в королевском секретном зоопарке, и виделась она с ними редко. Тетя вышла наконец замуж за своего обожаемого мистера Локайера, и им было не до Банти. А самой Банти было гораздо интереснее тут, с Ньютом. Здесь было ее сердце, здесь был ее настоящий дом. 

Совсем рядом раздался тихий всплеск. Кельпи! Банти подняла голову и глянула на воду. Бросить, что ли, кусок мяса прямо туда? Вот будет для кельпи развлечение – ловить пищу на лету! И трапеза, и охота одновременно. Ему полезно порезвиться.

Но на поверхности гигантского бассейна, тускло блестевшей при неярком искусственном освещении, не было ни малейшей волны. Видимо, кельпи уже угомонился. Эти создания тоже ведь должны когда-нибудь спать. Но откуда, в таком случае, послышался всплеск?

Вот опять… Шлеп. Шлеп. Странные, какие-то мокрые шаги. И они раздаются сзади, от лестницы. Сжав палочку в руке, Банти резко обернулась – и замерла от изумления. К ней шел Ньют, широко улыбаясь. Банти даже представить себе не могла, что Ньют способен вот так улыбаться ей. И что он вообще способен так весело, бесшабашно и задорно улыбаться людям, а не своим обожаемым зверюшкам. Так широко он не улыбался даже Лите – наоборот, рядом с нею он становился особенно неловким и нескладным… 

Он что, вернулся? Так и не отправился в свою поездку? Значит, что-то сорвалось, не получилось… Но чему, в таком случае, он радуется? Мелькнула и еще одна мысль: почему он шагает по сухому полу так звучно, словно шлепает по лужам, но при этом вовсе не выглядит промокшим?

Впрочем, все это отступило на задний план, когда Ньют подошел к ней совсем близко. Взъерошив свои и без того лохматые волосы и потупившись, он хрипло произнес:  
  
\- Банти, дорогая, я давно хотел тебе сказать… Я люблю тебя. Иди ко мне!

И раньше, чем его ошеломленная ассистентка успела осознать, что же ей только что довелось услышать, Ньют Скамандер шагнул к ней, сжал ее в объятьях и впился ей в губы жадным поцелуем. У Банти задрожали руки и ноги. Она выронила палочку, и та с глухим стуком упала на пол, а сама Банти бессильно обмякла в объятьях любимого мужчины, закрыв глаза.  
  
Ньют покрывал поцелуями ее лицо, шею… Бормотал ей в ухо страстные слова. Сжимал ее в своих сильных руках с иступленным восторгом и диким желанием. Но что-то здесь было не так. Банти ощущала это даже сквозь всю ту истому, которая охватила ее сейчас. Сделав над собой усилие, она открыла наконец глаза и встретилась взглядом с Ньютом. И сразу же весь флер так внезапно свалившегося на нее счастья бесследно растаял. Банти в страхе отпрянула и потянулась за своей палочкой, которую так бездумно обронила. Потому что у этого Ньюта были черные глаза. Черные, а не голубые.  
  
На полу почему-то было мокро. Что за лужа тут натекла? Откуда? Банти могла бы поклясться, что еще минуту назад здесь никакой лужи не было. Ее босые ноги заскользили по мокрому каменному полу, и она, рванувшись за палочкой, растянулась бы во весь рост, если бы не Ньют. Одной рукой он перехватил ее, когда она уже падала, и крепко прижал к себе, а второй поднял с пола ее палочку и вручил ей, улыбаясь. Да, он всегда был сильным и ловким, но такая гибкость и быстрота реакции – это чересчур. Для человека. 

\- Кто ты? – спросила Банти, высвободившись из его объятий и наставив палочку на этого непонятного Ньюта. Вопрос дался с большим трудом – от страха язык едва повиновался ей. Палочка предательски подрагивала в руке.

\- Догадалась, наконец? – рассмеялся он, обнажив в улыбке мелкие острые зубы. Их было слишком много, этих зубов. – Не бойся, я никогда не причиню тебе зла. Я же сказал, что люблю тебя. А ты, кажется, принесла мне угощение? Спасибо, из твоих рук мне всё вкусно вдвойне.

Банти с ужасом смотрела, как Ньют, усевшись на корточки, схватил кусок сырого мяса, который она принесла недавно к бассейну, и стал его жадно есть. Только теперь она поняла, кто перед нею. Как же она могла забыть, что кельпи способны принимать человеческий облик? У каждого из них имеется собственное, неповторимое человеческое обличье, но при желании они могут скопировать внешность любого из смертных. Впрочем, в человеческом облике их все-таки можно узнать – по излишне буйной шевелюре, лужам воды вокруг них и по странным черным глазам без зрачков. Так, во всяком случае, гласят легенды.

Вот почему она не сразу распознала подделку! Кельпи поначалу прятал от нее взгляд своих жутких черных глаз. Плеск воды и лужи на полу здесь, в этом помещении с подземным бассейном, тоже не диво. Ну а уж лохматостью шевелюры настоящий Ньют мог поспорить с любым кельпи, так что и копия не выглядела в этом плане какой-то странной. 

И тут Банти вдруг вспомнила кельпи в его настоящем облике. Как он играл с нею, плескался в воде, резвился, выпрашивая лакомство, обдавал пеной ее туфли… Он был самым большим ее любимчиком здесь. Опасная, дикая, неукротимая водяная лошадка… Ньют доставил его сюда, обнаружив на берегу какого-то водоема – кельпи был ранен. Видимо, столкнулся со своими сородичами – между ними, по словам Ньюта, нередки ссоры, так как кельпи собственники по натуре и часто сражаются за территорию и добычу. Ньют и Банти вылечили этого кельпи, и теперь Ньют изучал его повадки, после чего планировал отпустить его на волю, когда рана совсем затянется.

Банти опустила палочку. Будь что будет. Кельпи словно только и ждал этого – он вновь с непостижимой быстротой оказался рядом. И снова обнял ее. Он был таким теплым, живым, настоящим – прямо как человек.

\- Я тебе нравлюсь, да? Нравлюсь? – заглядывая ей в глаза, он спросил это с таким жадным интересом и в то же время с такой забавной уверенностью в положительном ответе, что Банти невольно рассмеялась. Кельпи был очарователен. И главное, внешне так походил на Ньюта… Но настоящий Ньют никогда не любил ее. И уже не полюбит. Именно в эти секунды Банти поняла это с беспощадной ясностью. Впрочем, сейчас ей было уже не так тяжело думать об этом, потому что перед ней стоял тот, кто любил ее.

Вместо ответа Банти молча прижалась к его груди. И поймала себя на том, что хочет увидеть истинный человеческий облик этого существа. Лучше уж настоящий кельпи, чем поддельный Ньют.

  
2019


End file.
